


Together

by WinterDrake



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Miraak's dismay, the Last Dragonborn's soul was not so easily absorbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

_You stay up too long._

 

The feminine voice inside his mind chided as Miraak wrote line after line in the book before him. The First Dragonborn sat in a chair and wrote by the light of a set of candles. He was not wearing his Dragon Priest mask as he was in the privacy of his own quarters. The golden face lay resting on top of the desk he worked upon.

 

“Quiet.” Miraak said the words aloud as there was no one else around. He had been hoping for some peace and quiet tonight but sighed as he realized he would not get it. The Last Dragonborn liked to make her presence known at the most inopportune of times.

 

_You’re tired. I can feel it. Why don’t you go to bed? Maybe getting the proper amount of sleep will finally improve your mood._

 

Miraak didn’t respond to her words and kept writing. Now that he no longer had the knowledge of Apocrypha at his fingertips, Miraak was trying to make sure he did not forget what he had learned. Writing things down was a way for him to do so. Though Miraak had an exceptional memory, he could not remember everything. There was too much knowledge to even write down but Miraak was still trying.

 

_Maybe some things are better left forgotten._

 

“Do not bother me, Dragonborn. You have tasted my punishment before. Do you ask for it again?”

 

 _Stay up and brood then._ Her answer was icy. Her presence faded from Miraak’s mind but he felt her burst of irritation. It was too strong for her to dampen.

 

The First Dragonborn stretched, feeling his body ache but he continued to write.

 

* * *

 

 

Miraak learned quickly after defeating the Last Dragonborn that he would not be able to escape her. After taking her soul, he had taken her power but had also found that the warrior’s soul wasn’t completely absorbed by his own. She had resisted and ended up trapped inside his body.

 

At first Miraak felt her occasionally in some deep part of him, dejected and sorrowful of her defeat. He could not interact with her or she him. He could also not rid himself of her. Miraak had not been happy with this development but as long as it did not hinder him, he was content with leaving things be. After some time though, the Last Dragonborn broke free of her misery and forced herself into his consciousness.

 

The woman had been furious and vowed to defeat him despite her current situation. She could do very little trapped inside Miraak, only able to speak to him and unable to influence Miraak’s physical body in any way. She could also not emerge to speak often and was not aware of what Miraak was doing unless she emerged, which Miraak could always feel. This meant the First Dragonborn always knew when she was about. He could even suppress her if he wanted, keeping her from bugging him during important matters.

 

The Last Dragonborn tried to fight him, tried to do something to free herself but nothing she did could overcome him. To Miraak’s dismay, he realized he could do nothing to destroy her soul or get rid of her either. All he could do was keep her subdued or punish her by concentrating his will and causing her pain when she her became too annoyed with her presence. She always had something to say while he worked, or killed those that opposed him.

 

It stayed this way for some time and Miraak got used to the Last Dragonborn while she learned to pick her battles.

 

Things changed when, one day, when Miraak was attacked. Hermaeus Mora had not forgotten or forgiven. The Daedric Prince was furious that his servant escaped despite his intentions. He sent his minions and a special Lurker to ambush his errant servant as he traveled North to the mountains. Though Miraak defeated the Lurker, he had been left poisoned. The poison was powerful and kept the man from using his magic. Miraak ordered his dragon to bring him back to his temple. There, the First Dragonborn was healed by his servants and slept to recover.

 

While wounded and resting, Miraak dreamed once more about his life before becoming a Dragon Priest. One time before he had also been ambushed, left poisoned and near dead. With that memory came even more from his former life, ones that he had suppressed for millennia. The Last Dragonborn, sensing that Miraak was hurt, took her chance to emerge and infiltrate his dreams and memories for the first time.

 

The warrior had learned more about Miraak that day than any other being, save for Hermaeus Mora. When Miraak awoke and realized the Last Dragonborn had perused his memories he had been furious and used all of his willpower to punish her. He had been brutal and her screams inside his mind had been satisfying.

 

It was weeks before he stopped attempting to prevent the warrior from emerging. It taxed Miraak’s mind to keep the Dragonborn’s presence subdued. The man eventually had no choice but to allow her some free reign whenever they were alone to allow himself time to recover.

 

He ordered her to never mention what she saw to him. She agreed. He did not comment on the pity he could feel from her, directed at him.

 

Time passed and both Dragonborn learned to coexist, with Miraak usually ignoring the soul of the Last Dragonborn. She still tried to prevent him from killing and he still subdued her when he grew angry.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you not have anything better to do than nag me?” Miraak sighed in exasperation.

 

_Not really. When I’m not talking to you I’m usually dreaming, or something akin to it. I keep reliving my life, sometimes I forget that I died and just live in my dream for a while. I could spend the rest of my, well I guess, our life there but I’m not really that type of woman. I break out of that as much as often to see what you are up to._

 

“I’ll have to find something to keep you ‘dreaming’ then won’t I?”

 

_I’ll always come back, Miraak. As the Last Dragonborn it is my duty to keep fighting._

 

“You’ve failed. There is nothing you can do now.”

 

_We’ll see._

 

* * *

 

 

The female Dragonborn fought differently back when she first became aware of herself trapped inside Miraak. She fought futilely against the man who had taken her soul even though she could do very little. The woman was now tired of her unsuccessful actions. Miraak always did as he wanted despite her words and interference. The warrior realized she would never be free from the First Dragonborn and would have to find a new way to stop his tyranny.

 

It was when she saw Miraak's memories of his life before becoming a Dragon Priest that the female Dragonborn found a new way to fight. If she could never defeat Miraak then her only option would be to change him. Miraak had been an honourable man once. It had been a surprise for the Last Dragonborn to realize that her enemy had once been like her. Full of righteousness, ready to help those in need and a role model in the city he resided in.

 

Miraak had been a good man once. But then war had come. The younger Miraak had been ambushed and dragged half dead back to the city as he was a well known warrior and deemed too valuable to kill. He returned to see his city burning. His child, along with the children of many others, had been killed in front of him and then he had been imprisoned and tortured for years. The things they had done to him had been horrifying. Miraak had escaped but as an entirely different man. Her nemesis focused on his anger and his need for revenge to survive his ordeal. His suffering had changed him and filled him with fury and loathing of his former self. What good was being honorable when your enemies were anything but? Miraak locked away that part of himself, vowing never to be that helpless again.

 

There was hope, the female Dragonborn believed. She would have to find a way to turn Miraak back into the man the Gods chose to be their Champion. Akatosh had chosen Miraak and that could not have been a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

“I have decided your punishment, worm.” Miraak’s voice spoke ominously in the large chamber. He glared at the pathetic creature that dared defy him, cowering on the floor of his temple. It did not matter the reason, no one was allowed to betray him and live.

 

“No, please! My lord, I beg your forgiveness! I will serve you wholeheartedly. I won’t go to the Thalmor again!” The traitor begged. He knew what happened to others that had betrayed Miraak. They had burned.

 

“Take him…” _And his family to the cages. Let them watch him burn._ He meant to say. He stopped as he felt the presence of the Last Dragonborn emerge. He tried to force her back down but her own will was strong. She was doing all she could to defy him this time. He heard her voice speak to him desperately.

 

_Miraak. Don’t kill him. He was only trying to protect his family from the Thalmor!_

 

“Stay _out_ of this!” The former Dragon Priest hissed, the wailing man and his cultists not hearing his outburst.

 

_This man just wanted to save his family! Remember, Miraak? You tried to save your child as well. You would have done anything for her! You couldn’t save her but you suffered, bled and almost died for her!_

 

Miraak’s eyes widened at the Last Dragonborn’s words, fury rising inside of him. He then felt her do _something_ and he saw himself, thousands of years ago. This was what the female Dragonborn had seen when she invaded his memories. Miraak was stunned, overwhelmed with reliving the memories he tried so hard to repress.

 

Past-Miraak was struggling to stand and fight, his body failing him. His captors had released him so they could get some sick pleasure in watching his reaction to the scene before them. His child was screaming, calling for him. The man had prayed then. Begged every God he could to allow him the chance to save his daughter. Miraak would have done _anything._

 

The woman holding the knife to his daughter’s throat taunted him as he staggered forward. _Rise! Save your daughter! She’s right here! She’s calling for you! Save her!_

 

Miraak had roared, charging despite his injuries, trying to reach the woman and ignoring the screams of other parents as their own children were slain before them, stumbling past the laughing warriors who tried to push and shove him. The woman had laughed too, as her arm moved, gleefully telling him he was too late. _She had only been four..._

 

Miraak forced himself to snap back to reality. He would not allow himself to dwell on the memories of his previous life. He hated being reminded of it, of his failures, of the reason why he became a Dragon Priest. Of why he was willing to betray the Dragons in pursuit of more power once he realized he was a Dragonborn.

 

Miraak repressed the memories but long hidden feelings emerged. And with them came questions. What would his daughter think of him now? What would the people he once protected think of him? What would Miraak of the past think of himself now?

 

Part of Miraak hated himself and the man he had become. This side of him was once a benevolent warrior. It was this part that surfaced as Miraak made his decision regarding the traitor.

 

“Take him…” Miraak began. _Would he have done any differently if it had been his own daughter?_ “...To the cells. He shall be made into a slave in due time.”

 

“Yes lord Miraak.” His servants, under his control, spoke at the same time and led the sobbing but slightly relieved man away.

 

_Thank you._

 

* * *

 

 

“You have no right to bring up those memories. I left that life behind me.” Miraak stood furiously in his bedroom. His voice could barely restrain the emotion he felt. The man was on edge and confused because of the rush of long suppressed emotions flooding him. No matter what he did, he found that he could not concentrate enough to banish the Dragonborn at this moment.

 

_I have every right. I will do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting people. I can’t stop you from enslaving them but I will try my damndest to keep you from killing them!_

 

“You do not, Dragonborn! If you attempt such a thing again, you will be severely punished. I can easily find your memories and twist them to _my_ needs. Do not test me. I will break you.”

 

_Go ahead, Miraak. I will not stop unless you do. Do not kill your people._

 

“I will do as I wish.”

 

_Then so will I. Those memories would not be painful unless part of that man you once were was left. It may be small but I felt your regret, your shame, your desire to be the man you once were. You don’t have to-_

 

“I will _never_ be that man again.” Miraak growled, interrupting the female Dragonborn. This conversation was making his head ache. For the first time since his battle with Vahlok, Miraak felt out of his depth. Everything seemed out of his control right now.

 

_You have never truly dealt with what happened to you, Miraak. You think those memories are humiliating and the man you once were was weak. You lock them away, to try and forget how powerless you were in trying to save the ones you loved and protected. Your hatred changed you into the opposite of the man you once aspired to be. You covet power because you believe this world owes you and that only the powerful can truly survive._

 

Miraak hated to admit it but the Dragonborn’s words rang true. Obtaining power had become his goal in life after he got his revenge on those that had wronged him. Becoming a Dragon Priest was one way to achieve this. Miraak found that it was not enough however. He wanted more. He had easily betrayed the Dragons in pursuit of even more power for himself.

 

The First Dragonborn remembered the regret he felt when he killed those undeserving but soon even that was suppressed until it was no more. He wanted power and he would do anything to obtain it. The world was cruel and needed a cruel leader. It was his right to be that leader.

 

The repressed memories and feelings Miraak locked away were one of his biggest weaknesses. And his enemy now knew how to use them against him. The former Dragon Priest found it humiliating.

 

“Silence!” Miraak had enough and concentrated. The Last Dragonborn felt herself being slowly ripped away from Miraak’s consciousness. She would be punished harshly for this but she did not care. She had a few final things to say to her enemy yet.

 

_I hope that you’ll change one day Miraak! You were chosen as Dragonborn for a reason! I pity you because your life was so painful that you have become the man you are today ... But I think there is hope for you yet, First Dragonborn!_

 

_I will always attempt to stop you from hurting others. You can never get rid of me, Miraak. We will rule Solstheim, together, whether you like it or not._

 

When her presence was gone, Miraak was left shaking in anger and alone in his chambers. The man ripped off his mask and threw it against a stone wall. He then closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm himself. She would be punished. The former Dragon Priest vowed to make the woman suffer and regret everything she had done today. 

 

Miraak opened his eyes to glare at his reflection in his bedroom mirror. He would never be the weak, powerless man he once was. The Last Dragonborn could try to do whatever she wanted. Miraak would not change. The man ignored the small part of him that _wanted_ to change. It would never happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little similar to Control but I wanted to write it anyway.


End file.
